Good Riddance
by GreekJamie-XX
Summary: "Dicen que la mejor manera de encontrarse a uno mismo es perdiéndose. Eso he escuchado. ¿Será verdad? De igual forma hoy lo voy a probar en carne propia. Estoy huyendo. De todo y de nada. De lo que amo y lo que temo." Una princesa huye de todo lo que conoce, encontrándose con un mundo muy diferente. Arendelle es hermoso, pero más lo es su reina, sin importar el miedo que le tenga.
1. Prólogo: Pérdida

Buenos días/noches, según sea el caso. Vengo a publicar lo que sería mi debut en esta página donde llevo años leyendo historias. Siempre desee unirme pero nunca tuve una buena idea para comenzar bien, eso hasta que vi y me envicie con Frozen. Y esta es una historia que todavía no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero con el tiempo se me ocurrirán las ideas. Ojala lo disfruten.

Frozen no me pertenece.

* * *

Prólogo: Pérdida.

Dicen que la mejor manera de encontrarse a uno mismo es perdiéndose. Eso he escuchado, de todo tipo de personas, estúpidas y eruditos, lo cual me provoca conflicto. ¿Sera verdad? De igual forma hoy lo voy a probar en carne propia. Estoy huyendo. De todo y de nada. De lo que amo y lo que temo. Llevo conmigo la ropa que tengo puesta, una espada y menos de la mitad de la comida con la cual emprendí mi viaje a ningún lugar.

Déjenme presentarme: soy la futura heredera del reino Westbound… ya se, ya se, ¿a quién se le ocurrió el nombre?, aunque yo lo llamo el Reino de los Sueños Rotos. Mi nombre es Greek Jamie de Westbound… Aclarando, yo no elegí mi nombre ni el nombre del territorio, sin embargo uno se acostumbra a su nombre como al nombre del lugar que se supone vas a gobernar por más tonto que suene. Pero hay que darle algo de razón a mis antepasados: es la única ubicación al este que existe en los mapas, por lo menos hasta el momento.

Ya conocen mi nombre, ya saben de dónde vengo, falta que sepan a donde voy y porque mi camino me conduce ahí. El "por qué" se los diré: me canse de estar rodeada por la realeza. Escucho a los jóvenes aldeanos quejándose de su trabajo, deseando tener linaje real. No saben lo que yo daría por ser una simple campesina como ellos, preocupada por la cosecha, por los animales y por la mercancía a transportar. Suena cansado, sin embargo lo prefiero a tener que fingir algo que no soy.

Y ahora, ¿a dónde voy? Siendo honesta… no lo sé. Vi mi oportunidad y corrí fuera de Westbound. No tengo mapa, ni brújula. Estoy sola. Mi única compañía son mis ansias de saber que me espera si no regreso nunca. A este paso solo me esperaría la muerte. Llevo cuatro días y tres noches caminando sin rumbo, tratando de comer solo lo necesario, defendiéndome de animales y protegiéndome del clima. Lo admito, no fue mi mejor idea irme en pleno invierno.

Estoy perdida. En todos los sentidos posibles. Me tiraría a llorar pero no tengo tiempo. Quiero llegar a alguna parte, a donde sea, que me ayuden… Necesito ayuda.

El bosque completamente nevado ya me está mareando… todo es lo mismo. Parece que ya pase por el mismo lugar mil veces. Por lo menos hoy está todo tranquilo a mí alrededor…

Escuche un gruñido cerca de mí. Hable muy pronto.

Desenvaine mi espada torpemente, casi soltando la empuñadura cuando el filo del arma topo con la funda de acero. Apenas podía mantenerla erguida en mi mano. Me costaba equilibrarla y parecía que pesaba el doble de lo normal. Comer tan poco me estaba afectando.

Una jauría de lobos me rodeo rápidamente. Quizá debí haberme quedado acostada más tiempo entre las raíces del árbol más cómodo que encontré la noche anterior.

Por instinto, solté la comida, desatando el ataque de los lobos.

Todo fue tan rápido que cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba derrotada. La nieve se tiño con mi sangre. Lo único que sentí fueron unas mandíbulas cerrarse alrededor de mi brazo derecho, una mordida leve en mi pierna, y un golpe seco de mi espalda chocando contra el suelo. No podía mover el brazo, y tenía miedo de hacerlo, estaba perdiendo sangre muy rápido.

Comencé a sentirme mareada al tiempo que uno de los animales se acercaba a mi rostro, mostrándome sus enormes colmillos, prometiéndome que pronto estarían arrancándome los músculos de los huesos. El pelaje del canino se fusionaba con sus oscuros ojos, con el fondo de su garganta, y sus colmillos se distorsionaban de manera alarmante. Me estaba desmayando.

Con mis últimas fuerzas estire mi brazo sano, en un intento penoso de cubrirme el rostro. Sentir el aliento del lobo en mi mano me hizo comenzar a llorar. Por primera vez era consciente de que iba a morir.

Antes de desfallecer logre escuchar unos gritos que se perdían de mi sentido.

De un instante a otro, la desfigurada anatomía del lobo desapareció. Después todo se volvió negro.


	2. Capítulo 1: Anna, princesa de Arendelle

Buenas noches a todos. He terminado el primer capítulo fuera del prólogo, y ya todo comienza a tener forma. Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Gócenlo y no olviden darme su opinión.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Ante una princesa… ¿De verdad es una princesa?

…  
… ¿Dónde estoy?  
… Lo último que recuerdo… no estoy segura…  
… Los parpados… me pesan… El cuerpo entero… me palpita…  
Me siento verdaderamente… mal.  
Incluso… pensar me… duele.  
… Pero, de verdad… ¿Qué ocurrió conmigo?  
Deje de concentrarme cuando me sentí muy cómoda, acostada en lo que sería una cama. Era la mejor sensación que había sentido. Casi olvidaba lo cálido que se puede estar entre sabanas y mullidas almohadas. Pero pienso que nadie me culparía por creer esto lo mejor que me hubiera pasado últimamente. Cuatro días entre la nieve, racionando comida, cuidándote la espalda, durmiendo poco, corriendo por tu vida, imagino que destrozaría un poco los nervios a cualquiera.  
Ya estaba totalmente consiente de mi alrededor, pero no quería abrir los ojos, seguía muy cansada y dolorida…  
De repente recordé el bosque, a los lobos… la sangre.  
Abrí los ojos mientras me sentaba rápidamente. Grave error. La cabeza me dio vueltas violentamente, pensando que vomitaría. Cerré los ojos y no me moví ni un milímetro hasta que se me paso el dolor inicial.  
Un poco mejor, entreabrí los ojos. Mi ropa de invierno había sido reemplazada por una indumentaria ligera y casual de color café claro cubriéndome hasta el abdomen. La manga derecha estaba remangada para no cubrir la venda en mi brazo. Pase las yemas de los dedos con sumo cuidado por la perfecta aplicación en mis heridas. No me dolía nada. Claro, me molestaba un poco, pero era increíble lo poco que sentía de esa mordida. Prácticamente el animal cerro totalmente el hocico, como si el brazo no estuviera de por medio. Fue el mayor dolor experimentado hasta la fecha. Y ese dolor estaba siendo suprimido con una eficacia surreal.  
Cerré un poco la mano, sorprendida de que todo estuviera en orden. Con la poca conciencia que tenía en el bosque creía que perdería el brazo o la movilidad del mismo. Solo quería despejar mis dudas.  
Por primera vez, con los parpados caídos del cansancio, mire a mí alrededor. Qué lindo lugar. Era una habitación muy grande, con una chimenea encendida dando la cara a la cama, un pequeño escritorio con su respectiva silla junto a la enorme ventana con las cortinas cerradas a mi izquierda. Dos mesitas de noche estaban a cada lado de la enorme cabecera de la cama, ambas mesitas con un par de velas. Justo a mi lado derecho había una silla alta donde estaban mis ropas bien extendidas en el respaldo. Las paredes eran de color café muy claro, y por ninguna pared encontré ningún cuadro. La puerta era cerca del doble de alta que yo. De alguna manera ese lugar me recordaba a mi propio "hogar", aunque me sentía mejor en este desconocido sitio…  
Mi mente al fin hizo conexión: no sé dónde estoy.  
No pude sacar conclusiones de nada cuando ya me encontraba esforzando por levantarme.  
Apenas me senté al borde de la cama me volví a marear. Me queje en voz alta. Quise extender mi brazo sano a la silla para tomar mi abrigo y mi camisa pero mi objetivo se veía tan borroso que no podía llegar a ellos. Volví a quejarme, esta vez casi al borde del llanto…  
De pronto la puerta se abrió algo atropelladamente, escuchando murmurar a alguien.  
Era la primera vez que veía a una persona desde hace días, y no me puedo quejar.  
Una muchacha entro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella para después dirigirse a mí.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto con una voz muy dulce. Si mi audición no me fallaba se escuchaba preocupada-. Venía a verte cuando escuche unos quejidos. ¿Necesitas algo?  
Parpadee algunas veces, intentando aclarar mi visión. Mis ojos enfocaron a la joven. Era una pelirroja con trenzas, de ojos azules, de piel clara, pecosa y facciones delicadas. Era muy linda.  
Le pregunte donde estaba, creyendo por un momento que solo lo había pensado.  
-Estas en el castillo de Arendelle-. ¿Arendelle? Ya había escuchado ese nombre… pero haría memoria después, cuando me sintiera bien-. Mi novio y yo te encontramos por el bosque. Estabas siendo atacada por lobos. Por suerte llegamos a tiempo antes de que te comieran.  
Me sonrió. Algo me callo en el estómago aunque podría dudar de eso, no había nada que pudiera caer en el por el momento.  
Le devolví la sonrisa, a lo que ella sonrió más ampliamente. En ese momento mi cuerpo me traiciono. Mi estómago rugió débilmente, muerto de hambre.  
Pude sentir como me sonrojaba. La muchacha se rió un poco, encogiéndose de hombros. No me molesto que se riera de mi… o conmigo, ya que yo también encontré como reírme.  
-Ya se nota que tienes hambre-dijo, cruzándose de brazos, inflando un poco el pecho-. Espera, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te traerán algo delicioso de comer.  
Tomo aire para poder gritar "Kai" a todo pulmón. En menos de lo esperado entro un hombre, haciendo una reverencia.  
-¿Qué se le ofrece, Su Alteza?-pregunto, adoptando una postura recta digna de cualquier caba… esperen… ¿dijo Su Alteza?  
-Nuestra invitada esta hambrienta. Por favor, tráele lo mejor de la comida de hoy.  
-Enseguida mi Princesa-. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó del cuarto.  
-¿Princesa?-cuestione en voz alta, mirándola de pies a cabeza. No parecía una princesa a simple vista.  
La joven se giró a verme, con una mirada tranquila y con las manos entrelazadas al frente de su cuerpo.  
¿Era una princesa? No me lo parecía. Llevaba un vestido que no era la gran cosa, un poco desteñido, de un verde pálido.  
Intente levántame para hacer una reverencia. Otro grave error. Mi cuerpo no logro sostenerme y volví a caer en la cama de sentón.  
La princesa se acercó a la cama, quedando frente a mí. Mirándola más de cerca en realidad no daba la impresión de ser de la realeza. Era una chica como cualquier otra. Fácilmente podría hacerla pasar por cualquier adolecente.  
-No intentes moverte mucho-me dijo, preocupada, rozando sus manos con mis hombros para mantenerme en ese lugar-. Debes seguir débil.  
-Ante una princesa uno debe mostrar respeto…  
-No soy de ese tipo de princesas-me aseguro, alejándose un poco de mí, torciendo un poco la boca-. Prefiero que no sean tan formales conmigo.  
De verdad no era como tantas otras princesas pedantes que había conocido antes. Niñas creídas, haciendo como que el mundo les debía algo. Nacidas con una tiara de oro imposible de quitar de su cabeza. Todas unas idiotas cabezas huecas. Sentía mucha lastima por sus súbditos, y por los reinos enteros que gobernarían. Al verlas me sentía mejor conmigo misma, creyendo que mis padres habían hecho algo bien conmigo para no volverme así… Mis padres…  
Un pequeño resoplido de la joven me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.  
-Permíteme presentarme: me llamo Anna, princesa de Arendelle.  
-Mi nombre es Greek Jamie…-me detuve unos segundos, dudando si presentarme como princesa-… de Westbound-. Preferí quedarme para mí misma mi título real.  
Anna extendió su mano, esperando que yo la estrechara.  
Yo hice lo mismo. Mi brazo resintió el movimiento sin embargo me sentía mejor. Anna parecía una buena persona… ella me salvo.  
Di un respingo. Es verdad, ella me salvo junto con alguien más… ¡Estoy viva por ella!  
Al querer darle las gracias comencé a tartamudear, un pésimo hábito mío cuando estoy nerviosa.  
Anna pudo notar el esfuerzo que usaba para intentar hablar y puso dos dedos sobre mis labios para ayudarme a callar. Internamente le estuve muy agradecida por eso.  
-No tienes que agradecerme-me sonrió cálidamente, quitando sus dedos de mis labios-. ¿Y que si te salve? No es la gran cosa… Digo no es como si te fuera a decir: "Me debes tu vida ahora". No, no, claro que no. No hay ninguna deuda. Cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo que yo al ver a alguien en peligro. O no sé, eso quiero pensar. Porque, ¿quién dejaría a alguien a su suerte de esa manera, verdad? Está bien, solo hice lo que debía, lo importante es que tú…  
Ahora fui yo quien puso dos dedos sobre sus labios. Se estaba perdiendo en sus propias palabras y tenía miedo de ver como terminaría.  
Igualmente ella me sonrió, sin esperar que quitara mis dedos de su boca.  
Ambas reímos juntas. Era tan extraño. Anna me salvo y no espera nada de mi… cualquiera pediría mi servicio, más si fuera una princesa. Pero ella no. Realmente no es como muchas de las princesas que he conocido. Hasta lo que he visto, Anna es una persona muy hermosa.  
Unos minutos después llego Kai con una charola con comida. Se me cayó la baba. Se veía delicioso. Era carne con verduras y otras cosas a las que no les quitaba la mirada de encima.  
Pusieron una pequeña mesa frente a mí y dejaron la comida a mi alcance.  
No perdí tiempo y comencé a atascarme. Olvide mis modales. Igual nunca tuve muchos modales. Y no me dio pena que Anna me viera, incluso parecía divertida viéndome comer tan efusivamente. Le ofrecí un poco. Aunque me moría por comer no me gustaba que solo me estuviera viendo.  
Ella acepto un pedazo y cuando me calme comenzamos a charlar. Nada sobre reinos, nada sobre la realeza. Una plática sobre nosotras. Nada muy especial, pero estaba muy cómoda.  
Quizá… y tan solo quizá… este podría ser el lugar que estaba buscando sin saberlo.


	3. Capítulo 2: Como en un sueño

Por fin, después de algunos pequeños cambios y mucho tiempo vuelvo a subir un episodio. Ojala les guste.Y no olviden sus reviews.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Como en un sueño.

Termine todo el plato de comida. Estaba tan delicioso, y extra exquisito tomando en cuenta que solo había comido pan, carne seca, fruta y agua de rio por varios días.  
Todas mis fuerzas habían vuelto. Todos mis sentidos volvían a la normalidad y me regresaba un poco de alma al cuerpo.  
Anna daba un salto fuera de la cama mientras yo resoplaba, poniendo mis manos en mi estómago. De verdad estaba satisfecha.  
-Ya que terminaste de comer-decía Anna, agachándose para tomar mis botas que estaban al pie de la cama y ofreciéndomelas-vamos a salir. Tienes que conocer el castillo. Es hermoso, aunque sea yo quien lo diga.  
Coloque las botas cerca de mí para ponérmelas. Al mover la pierna izquierda volvió a mi mente el recuerdo de la mordida del animal, más por la punción en mi piel que por mi buena memoria. Pude sentir bajo el pantalón las vendas cerca de la rodilla. De la misma forma no sentía gran dolor, pero insisto: las mordidas de lobo son molestas.  
Me mordí el labio mientras terminaba de ponerme las botas.  
La pelirroja se removió con entusiasmo, recordándome a mí cuando era niña.  
Ayudándome con mis puños, me levante de la cama. Estire mis músculos, precavida con mi brazo y pierna.  
-Estoy como nueva-le comente a Anna, haciéndola sonreír.  
-Me alegra saberlo. Significa que me seguirás el paso.  
Di unos pasos en dirección a la princesa, despabilándome por completo.  
Estando junto a Anna reí por lo bajo al darme cuenta que yo era un poco más alta que ella. Solo le sacaba un par de centímetros, pero eso me levantaba el ánimo.  
Apenas salimos de la habitación, Anna me tomo por el brazo sano y me jalo por los corredores del castillo. Fácilmente hubiera estado a la par de ella en mis mejores condiciones, mas sin embargo tenía una pierna lastimada de igual manera.  
Recordándole eso, Anna hizo el reparo de ir más calmadamente mientras me mostraba las partes más hermosas de su hogar.  
Me llevo por toda la edificación. Conocí el salón principal, el comedor, la biblioteca, la sala de reuniones, la sala de arte, donde Anna me confeso que tenía la costumbre de hablar con las pinturas y hasta ponerles nombre a la mayoría de ellas. Recorrimos tantas partes, desde el salón de música hasta la armería. Y nada era nuevo para mí, estaba más que acostumbrada a un lugar tan grande, lleno de tantas cosas hermosas…  
Si nada es novedad para mí… ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz? La voz de Anna, su forma de expresarse, el tono que usaba, las palabras que utilizaba, la manera en que su cuerpo hablaba… seguro era todo eso lo que me transmitía paz. Sí, eso sentía: paz conmigo misma. Estaba mal herida y note que seguía cansada, sí, y muy contenta… Tal vez el sitio ayudaba también a sentirme tan bien… No podía explicarlo. Había algo alrededor mío que me agradaba…  
Advertí muy tarde que Anna se había detenido de repente frente a una puerta, causando que su codo chocara contra mi estómago, sacándome un poco de aire.  
-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-. Soltó mi brazo. Sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, se cubrió la boca con ellas.  
-No te… alteres-le dije, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Me carcajee por lo bajo tratando de hacer más ameno el momento.  
-Perdón, suelo ser un poco descuidada y torpe-se excusó. Ya visto que estaba bien, incluso comprobándolo por ella misma, me situó delante la puerta-. Y aquí llegamos al final del recorrido por el castillo: el despacho real. Aquí te presentare a la reina.  
Por primera vez abrí los ojos totalmente, dejando de lado mi expresión siempre cansada y mis parpados caídos.  
Separe mis brazos un poco de mi cuerpo, examinándome.  
Vaya forma de presentarme ante la reina. La camisa era dos tallas más grande, y no fue hasta entonces en que repare en las gotas de sangre en la manga y a lo largo del torso. El pantalón apenas se ajustaba a mi cintura para no caerse. Las botas se veían notablemente desgastadas, al igual que todo mi atuendo. Con el cabello más despeinado y sucio me iría muy bien como vagabunda.  
Zarandee los harapos que llevaba encima como excusas de prendas, llamando la atención de Anna, quien se veía confundida.  
-No esperas que conozca a tu madre de esta manera, ¿o sí?  
-Mi hermana-me corrigió tristemente, entrelazando sus manos nerviosamente. Su mirada en el piso escondía su aflicción-. Desde hace un tiempo mi hermana fue coronada cuando tuvo la edad necesaria. Mis padres…  
-Anna-la detuve con brusquedad. Intuía lo que diría. El dolor en sus palabras lo exponía todo. Lo último que deseaba era hacerla hablar de lo que fuera que hubiera pasado con su familia. Yo entendía eso y no la haría revivir algo tan trágico-. Está bien. No tienes que decirme nada.  
Me sonrió, agradeciendo el gesto. Estiro su cuerpo hacia mí y me abrazo, acomodando sus brazos sobre mis hombros caídos.  
Trague saliva. Era el primer abrazo que recibía en mucho tiempo.  
No sabía qué hacer. No estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto… ¿Afecto? Llevo conociendo a esa mujer por un día. ¿Cuánto cariño me pudo tomar? ¿O yo a ella?  
Titubee un poco antes de abrazarla de vuelta. Su cuerpo era tibio y el aroma de su piel y cabello me proyectaba a un paraje cálido.  
Las dudas e interrogantes se alejaron. Y ya me sentía cómoda cuando Anna se separó, limpiándose los ojos, haciendo como si ninguna lagrima hubiera recorrido su delicado rostro.  
Respiro hondamente para volver a tener la fuerza de antes, balbuceando lo mucho que quería ver a su hermana. Rugí como un animal salvaje que esperaba ser atrapado para ser vendido al mejor postor.  
Abrió la puerta del despacho. Al escuchar el primer crujido de la madera cerré los ojos con fuerza, como un niño esperando a que eso lo ayudara a desaparecer.  
-No esta-escuche esa tilde de una persona al estar decepcionada.  
Suspire aliviada, abriendo los ojos para comprobar que en efecto el despacho estaba vacío de cualquier individuo.  
Anna cerro de un portazo, inflando las mejillas en un puchero.  
Esa joven tenía una fuerza oculta increíble, algo que no pertenecía a ese tipo de persona. La facilidad con la que jalo la pesada puerta de madera me hizo dar un salto atrás.  
La pelirroja cruzo los brazos y apoyó la espalda en la pared, quejarse en voz alta y torciendo la comisura de sus labios.  
Yo no dije nada, y solo me moví para pasar mi mano por mi largo cabello. Quizá si decía algo podría provocar a Anna más enfado. Y teniendo la facilidad de exasperar a las personas alrededor mío, opte por callarme.  
Vi que estaba a punto de gritar. Por suerte, en ese momento se nos acercó una mujer de avanzada edad, llevando la misma vestidura que Kai.  
Al igual que el hombre de antes, la mujer hizo una reverencia primeramente antes de hablar.  
-Lo lamento Su Majestad, La Reina Elsa salió a caminar por los jardines y no ha regresado.  
Una sonrisa apareció en Anna, iluminando de vuelta su rostro.  
-Gracias, Gerda.  
Anna tiro de mi brazo sano, haciendo que trastabillara con mis pies.  
Me soltó cuando Gerda ya no estaba a la vista. Lo mejor para mí fue que esta vez íbamos caminando tranquilamente, yo siempre un paso atrás de Anna para seguirla.  
Doblamos un par de corredores hasta que una voz algo extraña nos detuvo.  
-¡Anna!-escuchamos a alguien gritar a nuestras espaldas.  
La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y corrió a quien la llamaba.  
Voltee a ver de quien se trataba. Me dio más curiosidad al ver a Anna casi de rodillas, abrazando alegremente a… ¿Pero qué…?  
Inconscientemente retrocedí lentamente hasta topar contra la pared del pasillo, presa del miedo y la incredulidad. ¡Era un muñeco de nieve! ¡Un muñeco de nieve vivo! ¡Habla! ¡Se mueve!...  
Cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensó. Mi mente insistía que no era verdad lo que estaba viendo.  
-Oh-escuche exclamar a Anna, dejando de abrazar al hombre de nieve cuando se percató de la distancia que había tomado-. No debes tenerle miedo. No es malo. No te hará daño.  
El muñeco me vio por primera vez. Al principio se veía muy feliz, aunque perdía paulatinamente la sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¿Me tiene miedo?-preguntó, dolido, adoptando un gesto triste.  
Pude notar como su energía previa se evaporaba al saber lo que su presencia causaba en mi persona. Lo vi lastimado… Increíble que lo crea así, aunque no podía evitarlo. Ese muñeco de nieve era más emotivo que tantas personas que tengo el desagradable placer de conocer.  
Herí sus sentimientos. Me sentí mal por eso. Viéndolo bien era algo jocoso. Y estaba más que claro que era inofensivo. Es más, parece ser muy amigable.  
-Hola-salude torpemente, tratando de calmarme al irme acercando a él. El susto inicial había desaparecido. Solo fue la sorpresa de ver algo que era físicamente imposible. El pequeño levanto la cabeza, removiéndose de felicidad, haciendo un sonido chistoso cuando sus pies chocaban con el suelo. Me hinque con la rodilla izquierda para quedar a su altura. Trate de no hacer una mueca de dolor por la herida de mi pierna-. Me llamo Greek.  
-¡Hola! Soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos cálidos.  
Sin darme tiempo de procesar nada, el cumulo de nieve andante me abrazo. Sus brazos de rama rodearon mi cintura y su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho.  
Olaf me daba tanta ternura. Hice lo propio y lo abrace, sonriendo al darme cuenta que era un gesto que nunca pensé recibir de una cosa animada, aunque no creo poder catalogar a ese muñeco de nieve como una "cosa".  
Una vez separados se le quedo viendo a mi antebrazo cubierto por las vendas. Su semblante había cambiado a uno serio.  
-¿Estas lastimada?-me cuestiono sin dejar de mirar mi extremidad.  
-Sí, Olaf-le conteste poniendo mi mano en la gasa que cubría mi piel-. Pero no te preocupes, no me duele nada.  
El muñeco de nieve se puso contento al escuchar eso. Dio un saltito y me divirtió el hecho de que su anatomía se separaba al hacerlo.  
-Íbamos a buscar a Elsa a los jardines-dijo Anna, dirigiéndose a Olaf-. ¿Quieres acompañarnos a buscarla?  
-¡Sí!-. Su cabeza dio la vuelta completa a un lado, al tiempo el resto de su cuerpo giro en sentido opuesto. Era entretenido y algo perturbador-. Hay que pedirle que juegue con nosotros.  
Sin otra palabra por decir, Olaf tomo la delantera en el camino, dejándonos a Anna y a mí un poco más atrás. El muñeco se removía alegre al caminar.  
Aproveche que Olaf estaba alejado de nosotras más de un par de metros para preguntar a Anna como era posible que un muñeco estuviera con vida.  
Me sorprendió ver lo contenta que estaba. Lo sentía, me transmitía su felicidad. Irradiaba de ella.  
-Mi hermana lo creo y le dio vida, sin querer.  
Moví mi mandíbula de un lado a otro.  
No entendía. ¿Cómo era posi…? Pero claro… como pude olvidarlo. Todo estaba en orden ahora. Arendelle, la tierra que fue embrujada por su propia soberana, condenando a su gente a un invierno eterno.  
-La Reina de las Nieves-recite en voz alta, sin darme cuenta.  
Logre ver por el rabillo del ojo como Anna colocaba su cabello detrás de su oído. No dijo nada.  
Encogí mis hombros, creyéndome que había dicho algo indebido, pero no me disculpe, no encontraba como, además… así era como yo escuche nombrar a su hermana después de todo…  
Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar al tope con dos enormes puertas de madera en el trayecto. El flujo de aire que podía sentir me dejaba claro que daba al exterior.  
Antes de abrir las puertas, Anna me inspecciono con ojo clínico, tallándose la barbilla.  
-¿Soportaras salir así?-pregunto, apuntando la camisa que traía.  
Cierto. Había olvidado tomar mi abrigo antes de salir del cuarto.  
-No te preocupes, me gusta el frio.  
Anna soltó una ligera carcajada, adelantándose a abrir las puertas.  
-Es bueno escuchar eso.  
Al salir del castillo nos encontramos con un paraje muy hermoso. El suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa escarcha de nieve. Los arboles alrededor apenas tenían hojas, exceptuando los que eran pinos, los cuales estaban rebosantes de vida, sosteniendo la nieve con sus ramas y hojas.  
No tenía cuidado por donde caminaba. La mezcla del frio que entumecía mi brazo y el paisaje a mí alrededor captaban mi interés.  
Me baje la manga para cubrir completamente mi brazo. Soporto bien un clima tan extremo, y como cualquier persona lo resisto más con las prendas adecuadas. Ya no me sentía tan convencida de si soportaría mucho ahí afuera sin mi abrigo.  
Los minutos caminaban más lento que nosotros. No había señales de alguien más a parte de nosotros.  
Parecía que Anna perdería la paciencia. Se removía de un lado a otro, moviendo la cabeza en intentos casi exasperados.  
Antes de que la princesa comenzara a hacer berrinche, Olaf encontró a quien buscábamos, dando una exclamación de gusto.  
-¡Elsa!-grito Olaf, corriendo a abrazar a una mujer que no lograba analizar bien.  
La imagen de la mujer y el muñeco se mezclaban con el fondo natural a sus espaldas, llegando a un punto donde casi se perdían entre tanto nevado.  
-Hola, Elsa-saludo Anna a la distancia sin separarse de mí.  
La mujer nos puso atención por primera vez… ¿Es real? ¿Ella es real?  
Estoy soñando… Si, debe ser eso. Claro, sigo desmayada y mi subconsciente está creando la perfección hecha mujer… Si no es así… es la personificación de los sentimientos más bellos y los pensamientos más puros.  
Erguida con una elegancia natural, aquella hermosa criatura nos miraba a Anna y a mí simultáneamente.  
Estando más cerca de ella podía perderme en cada detalle suyo. Su cabello de un rubio blanquecino caía por su hombro izquierdo en una larga tranza. Sus ojos eran de un azul más oscuro y profundo que los de Anna. Poseedora de una tez casi tan blanca como la nieve, pudiéndose camuflar perfectamente entre ella, exceptuando sus pómulos sonrojados que la llenaban de vida. Su figura era cubierta por un vestido azul brillante, adornado con docenas de pequeños copos de nieve y una capa a su espalda.  
Desde aquí mi cabeza jugaría conmigo. Creería que Anna era muy rápida, ya que no encontraba el momento justo cuando estaba junto a mí y al otro abrazaba a su hermana.  
-Elsa, ella es Greek-. No supe los instantes que pasaron desde que las vi abrazadas a cuando Anna me estaba presentando. Los golpes que daba mi corazón aumentaron de fuerza-. Es a ella quien Kristoff y yo salvamos de los lobos.  
Me miraba. Elsa, tan perfecta, me miraba.  
Agache la cabeza, reverenciando a la Reina de las Nieves. Muy dentro de mí estaba combatiendo mis razones para ello. ¿De verdad era por educación? ¿O es que no podía sostenerle la mirada a tanta majestuosidad?... ¿O es algo más?  
Cada fibra de mi ser tembló al sentir el helado tacto de su mano en mi hombro. Debía ser lo frio de su mano lo que me causo escalofríos.  
-No es necesario ser tan formales.  
Un poco más segura, levante la mirada… Fue ahí cuando me perdí.  
Mis ordinarios ojos color café fueron directo a sus luceros azules. Mi mente se extravió en el espacio que había entre nosotras. Algo invisible comprimía mi pecho, algo que no puedo poner en palabras…  
-Es un placer, Greek-. Incluso mi nombre suena mejor con su voz.  
Tratando de aclarar los sentimientos en mi interior llego algo más: Elsa tenía la mano tendida a mí para estrecharla.  
Dude en tocarla… Fue un segundo, pero sentí ese golpe, ese pedazo de instinto nuestro que nos marca que algo puede ser muy peligroso y que es mejor alejarse. Irme no era una opción en ese momento, y no tenia de otra, debía tocarla.  
Queriendo dejar de pensar, tome la mano de Elsa con la mía.  
Su piel en la mía disparo otra sacudida en mi organismo. Era por poco tan helada como la nieve.  
Y verla sonreírme… era algo precioso. Ese gesto lo guardaría en mis recuerdos hasta el día de mi muerte.  
Elsa tiene que ser la mujer más majestuosa a mi parecer, no me cabía duda…  
Y con la facilidad de perderme en cualquier gesto que hiciera por más mínimo que fuera, ahí comenzaron mis dudas. ¿Por qué no puedo hablarle sin temor? ¿Cuido cada detalle de sus movimientos para estar a la defensiva? Posiblemente… Si ella quisiera podría volverme estatua con solo gritarme…  
No, ella no es así… Lo veo. Elsa es la mejor persona que he visto. Sus ojos no mientes, el interior no engaña.  
Si pudiera explicar a grandes rasgos lo que siento al verla sería, por un lado, admiración absoluta, y por otra parte muy alejada… miedo.  
Le temo a Elsa… pero no sé realmente porque.


	4. Capítulo 3: La reina y la princesa

Buenas noches gente. Ya está listo el siguiente episodio, espero les agrade. Les agradezco a los que siguen esta historia :) gócenlo.

* * *

Capítulo 3: La reina y la princesa

Siempre fui una persona nerviosa, conocida por ser tímida con la gente nueva, muy seria al principio, no muy buena hablante y con problemas para hacerme conocer por los demás… Pero esto es ridículo. Desde que Anna me presento a su hermana no he hablado ni por equivocación. Si antes pensaba antes de hablar ahora analizaba desde la primera hasta la última silaba que amenazaba por salir de mi boca, terminando por no decir nada.  
Inconscientemente iba a donde Elsa y Anna se dirigieran. No sabía que más hacer. Caminaba silenciosamente a una distancia segura de las hermanas con la cabeza baja. Me di cuenta que incluso mirar la espalda de Elsa me causaba ansiedad…  
-¿Qué tienes?-me pregunto Olaf, tocando ligeramente las vendas de mi antebrazo.  
Ni siquiera percibí al muñeco de nieve a mi lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando junto a mí?  
Sin saber lo que podía decirle o no a Olaf, creí que sería bueno para mí tratar de explicarle a alguien como me sentía. Estar encadenada a todos estos pensamientos no me harían bien.  
-No lo sé, Olaf-y era sincera, no podía descifrar lo que me ocurría. Cada sensación era indescifrable, desastrosamente barajada con otro sentimiento opuesto-. Solo no estoy del todo cómoda.  
-¿Es por Elsa?-. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Tan notable es la turbación que me provoca? Un nudo en la garganta se formó rápidamente, y el paso del aire por mis pulmones se volvió pesado-. Si no es por Elsa entonces no entiendo. Estabas muy bien con Anna y conmigo. ¿Entonces si es por ella?  
Apreté los labios hasta dejarlos sin color.  
Resople, vencida.  
-S…Si-balbucee.  
Olaf miro a Elsa, luego a mí y de vuelta a Elsa. Lo veía confundido. Y no era para menos. Yo misma estaba más confusa que él.  
-Pero Elsa es la persona más cálida, tierna y amable que hay-me dijo, levantando sus brazos de madera efusivamente.  
-Y no lo dudo-. Realmente jamás lo pondría a prueba. Lo que fuera que me removiera tanto las entrañas era lo que alegraba a Anna, y le dio vida a Olaf. Ni yo misma me entiendo-. Soy complicada, Olaf. Elsa no es el problema, soy yo.  
-Si tú eres el problema, tú eres la solución-me aseguro.  
Nunca espere palabras así, de nadie, menos de un muñeco de nieve. Olaf sabe de lo que habla, y era tan extraño recibir algún tipo de ánimo de ese modo.  
Lo mire a los ojos, sorprendida y cohibida.  
Hizo lo mismo, sonriéndome cálidamente al ver que no apartaba la mirada de él. Ese gesto marco lo que de ahí en delante tendría que contar a todos como un logro en mi vida: encontré en Olaf, el muñeco de nieve feliz, más espíritu que en mi misma.  
Si debía sentirme desanimada por eso, no lo sabía. Y no cabía en mí sentirme mal por eso. Más bien lo veía como algo hermoso. Lo tomaba como si pudiera aprender tanto con Olaf que con cualquier persona.  
Me reí por lo bajo, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla para resguardar cualquier gesto que me dejara ante sus ojos como alguien débil.  
-Pero para empezar a solucionar algo hay que hablar…-comencé explicándome, sintiendo como se me pegaba la lengua al paladar-, y soy muy mala dialogando con las personas.  
-¡Entonces déjame ayudarte con eso!  
Sus dedos tomaron los míos, tirando de mí con la suficiente fuerza para dirigirme a donde quisiera. Me tomó completamente por sorpresa. ¿Qué iba a…? Oh, no. Olaf, ¡no!  
Antes de poder correr en cualquier otra dirección para evitar tal confrontación, Olaf me dejo frente a Anna y Elsa.  
Ponía un esfuerzo enorme en no mirar directamente a Elsa, pasando mis ojos por Anna y el pequeño espacio que había entre las hermanas. Comencé a respirar agitadamente…  
-Traje a Greek porque no quería estar detrás de ustedes y ella no sabía cómo decirles algo-. Olaf no me soltaba la mano mientras expresaba mis pensamientos, oponiendo un poco de presión en mis dedos para darme seguridad, la cual se me esfumaba con cada respiración.  
En el segundo que deje mi mirada pasar por la faz de Elsa, juraría que sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa. No puedo decirlo a ciencia cierta, mis ojos fueron muy rápidos al alejarse de ella.  
Oía vagamente como Anna decía algo para ella misma, ya que si era a mí a quien se dirigía no le estaba prestando la debida atención. Con lo poco que quedaba de conciencia en mi si mucho mantenía conectada mi mano con la de Olaf.  
De repente, siento como Anna me jala a ella, poniéndome entre ella y Elsa. Lo único que me separaba de la Reina de las Nieves era Olaf, que por ningún motivo me soltó.  
Apreté un poco la mano de madera del muñeco, agradeciéndole su presencia.  
Sin saber a dónde íbamos, me guiaron por los pasillos del castillo hasta salir a la puerta principal.  
Nadie dijo nada en el trayecto. Solo escuchaba a Anna y Olaf reírse, divertidos en su propio mundo.  
Las enormes puertas que daban al resto del reino estaban abiertas de par en par. Veía perfectamente a la gente pasar con su familia, cargando cosas para sus hogares, muchos niños jugando en la nieve. Todos estaban contentos. Era más de lo que podía decir de mi reino…  
Anna me soltó, dando unos pasos al frente de nosotros.  
-Iré por Kristoff y Sven-se dirigía a mí, tan alegre como siempre-. Ellos te salvaron también. ¡Se alegraran de ver que estas bien!  
Solo en ese instante, Olaf me soltó, saltando de felicidad.  
-¡Si, vamos por ellos!-dijo, bailando hacia Anna-. Espérennos aquí.  
Y así nos dejaron solas a Elsa y a mí.  
Verlos marcharse hizo que me sintiera peor que antes. Estaba experimentando un calor, entre toda la nieve.  
Como no sabía que decirle a Elsa, me quede callada, y no me moví, esperando que mi presencia pasara desapercibida. Esperaba que ella se retirara a sus asuntos reales y me dejara para recorrer yo sola Arendelle, esperando a que Anna volviera para no perderme, pero…  
-Perdóname-se excusó, haciendo una pequeña mímica con sus manos hacia mí. La mire extrañada, sin entender de que se dispensaba-. Pero no te he escuchado decir nada, Greek, y me gustaría conocer tu voz al menos.  
Es cierto, no había articulado palabra alguna con Elsa presente.  
-L-Lo lamento, S-Su Majestad-puse lo mejor de mí para ocultar un poco mi tartamudeo. Moví la cabeza, igualmente para esconder mis nervios-. E-Es…-me aclare la garganta, respirando hondo, sujetándome las manos detrás de mí, jugando con mis dedos-. N-No soy b-buena con las p-p-palabras.  
Me lamí los labios, apretándolos con fuerza. Me sentía una ruina como persona…  
-Ni yo-me animo, sin hacer ningún comentario de que soy un completo desastre. No sabía si era sincera o solo lo decía para animarme, sin embargo el gesto era muy lindo-. ¿Gustarías acompañarme a dar un recorrido por Arendelle?  
Claramente no podía negarme. Y aun si pudiera, ¿cómo encontraría razones para rechazarla?  
-Sería un placer para mí, Su Majestad-. Sonreí, sin temor de ocultarlo. No había titubeado en ninguna palabra que logre articular.  
Elsa resoplo con una risita, notando mi felicidad, y posiblemente dándose cuenta de la fluidez que tenía por primera vez.  
-El placer es mío-declaro, haciendo una reverencia. Me quede helada, si esa era la elección más sabia de palabras. Mis pulmones se quedaban sin aire-. La Princesa de Westbound no visita Arendelle a diario.  
Un tirón desde la faringe hasta el estómago y de vuelta me hizo sentir enferma. Aguante la respiración para evitar vomitar. En efecto, no podía respirar correctamente. Todo el oxígeno se me quedo atascado en la parte alta del pecho.  
-¿Co…?-fue lo único que logre sacar. Sentía que si hablaba más caería noqueada. Estaba mareada. Sus palabras me golpearon de peor manera que haya recordado en mi vida.  
-Me ha llegado una carta exigiendo información sobre el paradero de su heredera desaparecida el mismo día que Anna y Kristoff te encontraron en una zona del bosque a varios kilómetros de Arendelle.  
Moví mi pie para hacer mejor balance a mi cuerpo. No… no podían llevarme… Elsa no había… ¿o sí? ¿Ya habrá mandado la ubicación de mi paradero? ¿Vendrían por mí?  
Me arrodille ante ella, agachando la cabeza sin capacidad de mirarla a la cara, gesticulando el dolor en la pierna, apretando los dientes. Solloce un poco, resistiendo las lágrimas en el borde de mis ojos. Y luego comencé a implorar, fuera de mí.  
-Se lo ruego, Su Alteza. Por favor, no diga que estoy aquí se lo suplico…-. El helado tacto de la reina me hizo callar. La punta de sus dedos levantó suavemente mi mentón, haciendo que la mirara. Solo así me di cuenta que se había agachado para que nuestras caras quedaran a la misma altura.  
-No te preocupes-. Su cercanía me afectaba mucho. Me daban deseos de alejarme de ella lo más posible, pero me paralizaba en la misma medida, no sabría explicar cómo-. Hoy mismo redactare una respuesta a tu padre, asegurando que mande a todos mis soldados a preguntar por su hija y que nadie en mi reino la ha visto.  
Me ayudo a levantarme, teniendo cuidado de apenas tocarme, siempre atenta a lo que hacían sus manos… Ahí me di cuenta: Elsa se tiene miedo a sí misma.  
La miraba fijamente, sintiendo un malestar general. Ella tenía tanto miedo de sí misma, o incluso más del que yo le tengo a ella. Lo notaba. La forma en que aparto sus dedos de mi barbilla, notando que nuestras pieles rosaban.  
-Se lo agradezco, Mi Reina-. No hice reverencia. Me mantuve firme, siempre con la mirada conectada. Si ella se tenía tanto miedo entonces yo no debía tenerle miedo…  
-Y te pediré un favor-. Me quede inmóvil, atenta a ella-. Llámame Elsa. No me gusta que sean tan serios conmigo.  
Asentí, guardando mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.  
-Como desees…-. Nuestras miradas chocaron como hace rato al conocernos. Se me revolvió el estómago. La Reina me daba tanto miedo como seguridad en mi misma. Por eso ya no estaba trabándome al hablar. Dos sentimientos tan opuestos no eran posibles. Estar cerca de ella alertaba mis sentidos, al mismo tiempo que me calmaba. Era igual a cuando quería correr para alejarme, sin la capacidad de hacerlo porque no me lo permitía. Era tan extraño-… Elsa.


	5. Capítulo 4: Resultado hasta ahora: nada

Buenas noches. Les agradezco a las personas que leen esta historia. De verdad significa mucho para mí. Y aquí está el siguiente episodio. ¡Gócenlo! Y no olviden sus comentarios.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Resultado de la búsqueda: nada.

Caminar junto a Elsa por las calzadas del reino lo podría describir de muchas maneras tan distintas, y al mismo tiempo sentir todo en un solo segundo. Intercambiábamos frases cortas, amenas y, por mi parte, torpes. Continuaba nerviosa, aunque curiosamente lograba ponerlo bajo mi control lo suficiente para no tropezarme y no trabarme con mi lengua.  
Al sentir que no duraría más junto a ella, vimos a Anna y Olaf junto con un joven rubio y… un reno.  
Me detuve en seco, con el ceño fruncido.  
-¡Greek!-grito Olaf, entusiasmado, bajándose del reno-. Él es Sven, el reno del grupo.  
El reno se acercó a mí, olfateándome el rostro y los hombros. No me moví ni cuando la áspera lengua del animal raspo mi mejilla.  
-Mucho gusto, Greek-escuche una voz graciosa detrás del animal. Era el chico rubio, fingiendo ser el reno.  
Por impulso, iba a preguntar algo, cualquier cosa que me diera una explicación, pero al ver los ojos del reno, parpadeando y brillando, comprendí que de verdad me estaba dando la bienvenida. Y el muchacho hacía de traductor. Lo considere como una fuerte conexión con el animal.  
Acaricie la cabeza del reno, sonriendo como una niña.  
Mientras el animal hacia un sonido extraño, como si estuviera riendo, Anna dio un par de saltos junto al rubio.  
-Ya conociste a Sven-me decía la pelirroja, jalando al joven de un brazo para acercarlo-, y él es mi novio, Kristoff. Los tres te encontramos en el bosque.  
-Un gusto verte compuesta, Greek-. Parándose junto a mí, tuve que inclinar ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Kristoff a la cara. Me extendió la mano, la cual estreche, dándome cuenta que alcanzaba a cubrirme toda la mano con la suya.  
Ya que estaban todos mis salvadores juntos, comencé a agradecerles a lo que habían hecho por mí, igualmente a Elsa por dejarme quedar en su castillo. Todos fueron muy amables y modestos conmigo… No sé si podía considerarlos amigos, pero eso me transmitían cada uno de ellos… Desearía llamarlos mis amigos…  
Después de un par de minutos Anna y Olaf se impacientaron de quedarse ahí. Ambos eran muy activos y se les notaba que amaban jugar.  
Ante esa señal, pude ver a Elsa retirarse un par de pasos con elegancia, querido evadir la tarde de actividades.  
-Yo paso a retirarme-recito Elsa. Su voz aterciopelada me inquietaba. ¿Todo en esa mujer era perfecto? ¿Tendrá algún defecto como toda la gente normal?-. Tengo unos asuntos que atender.  
Mis labios se movieron con un espasmo al ver la mirada coparticipe de Elsa conmigo. Solo yo entendía de lo que hablaba. Se me revolvió el estómago.  
Inhale lo más acompasadamente posible, no dejándome llevar por el pánico que me llenaba al saberse mi secreto descubierto. Exhale, con el pulso calmado y el manojo de nervios dejando mi cuerpo. No debía preocuparme, estaba segura con Elsa… En todo sentido… ¿verdad?  
Encerrada en mi mente y en mi desasosiego, penas alcanzaba a distinguir la voz de Anna y Olaf tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a Elsa para que fuera a jugar con ellos.  
-Ya será en otra ocasión, se los prometo-. Paso delicadamente una de sus manos por el hombro de Anna, y el dorso de su otra por la cabeza de Olaf.  
Kristoff contuvo el próximo berrinche de la pelirroja, quien solo inflo las mejillas, haciendo reír a Elsa.  
Me di cuenta de que la reina se cubre la boca con su mano al reírse… ¿Por qué note ese gesto?  
Elsa abrazo a su hermana y al muñeco, acaricio a Sven, le sonrió cálidamente a Kristoff entretanto le palmeaba amigablemente el hombro, y a mí me dirigió la misma mirada de antes, perdiéndome solo en el gesto que sus labios hacían al curvearse en una sonrisa.  
Al retirarse, roso sus dedos por mi brazo lastimado. Y el frio corrió por toda mi piel. Esa sensación distendió todos mis músculos. Temblé un poco por el escalofrió y escuche una risita por parte de Elsa, apresurada en alejarse de nosotros… de mí.  
-¡Vamos a jugar!-clamo Olaf, saltando y agitando sus brazos frente a mí para llamar mi atención.  
Sisee silenciosamente, moviendo mi lengua en mi boca al sentir a Olaf tirando de mis manos, y sin darme cuenta que se había colocado a mi espalda, a Anna empujándome para que me moviera.  
-Lo primero que haremos será hacer un muñeco-. Anna me abrazo ligeramente antes de empujarme con más entusiasmo.  
Dando una última mirada al castillo, esquivando lo más posible el rostro de la pelirroja, logre divisar a Elsa desaparecer entre sus muros.  
Con esa última imagen de la espalda de la reina en mi cabeza, me deje llevar por Anna y Olaf, trastabillando grácilmente por los pies de la princesa que seguía impulsándome por detrás.  
En ese momento de tranquilidad, mi mente se despejo lo suficiente para volver a pensar en Westbound… ¿Cómo estaría todo allá?

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no la encuentren?!  
Un reloj de arena paso silbando junto a mi cabeza, destrozándose al impactar en el suelo.  
El rey llevaba seis días en un estado tan inestable que nadie más que yo se atrevía a darle las malas noticias: su hija no aparecía por ningún lado.  
Como el capitán de la guardia, y mejor amigo de Greek, iba personalmente a darle los resultados de la búsqueda al soberano y padre de mi mejor amiga. Cada soldado mi cargo la pasaba en vela buscando: hasta ahora, nada. Era claro que Greek no estaba en los alrededores del reino, ni siquiera a unos kilómetros de lejanía.  
-Su Majestad, mis hombres y yo hemos rastreado el perímetro de Westbound…dos veces-enuncie, me detuve, tragando saliva, preparado para lo que fuera a surgir después.  
Esta vez tuve que moverme para esquivar un joyero.  
Daba lastima ver a un hombre de su altura perder la cabeza a tal extremo. Golpeaba su escritorio con las palmas abiertas, revolviendo y aventando el papeleo, pisoteando con furia el ahuecado tapete y gimoteando guturalmente en una escalofriante mezcla de enojo y tristeza.  
Me informaron que hace cuatro días, desesperado por la desaparición de su hija, el rey mando afiches de la princesa a todos los reinos más accesibles por tierra, con la esperanza de que la hubieran visto.  
Nada. Las respuestas comenzaron a llegar hoy y nadie la ha visto.  
Por sus facciones descompuestas con desconsuelo, calculaba que le faltaba poco para incluso tener un ataque al corazón.  
-Pero no está en mis planes retirar a mis hombres de la búsqueda-le garantice, haciendo apremio de toda la seguridad de la cual era poseedor, transmitiéndole la decisión en mis palabras, lo cual parecieron domar a la bestia.  
El avejentado semblante del rey se relajó, para mi buena fortuna.  
Con mis palabras intentaba calmarlo, y darme esperanza a mí mismo… No sabía lo que le había pasado a mi mejor amiga. Cientos de escenarios marcharon en mi mente desde el primer día cuando no supe nada de ella. Y mi deber era encontrarla, como soldado y amigo.  
Infle el pecho, sintiendo un calor expandiéndose desde mi nuca hasta mi espalda.  
-Mi rey, como hemos comprobado, la princesa Greek no está en las cercanías de Westbound y discutiendo con mis filas creemos que pudo perderse pasando los límites de su reino y llegado a otras tierras.  
-Entonces enviare a toda la tropa a recorrer todo el mundo si es necesario con tal de que mi hija este de nuevo conmigo.  
-Mi Señor, no lo veo necesario-. Pude notar el desconcierto en sus ojos. Note como su cuerpo se enderezaba, y las venas en sus cienes resaltaban, logrando asustarme-. Por mi propia cuenta puedo ir más rápido y atravesar más terreno.  
Por primera vez en días, el rey sonrió, ennegreciendo sus facciones. Era una mueca un paso más cercana a la locura.  
-Perfecto… me gusta… ¡Salga hoy mismo a buscarla!-balbuceo, y me marche antes de que otra cosa sucediera. Con el humor del rey, perder tiempo no era un lujo.  
Corrí por el castillo hasta la armería. Prepare mi espada, mi arco y un carcaj grande. La espada fue un regalo de Greek cuando me nombraron capitán y muchas de las flechas que llevaba las habíamos hecho juntos. Nunca salía ni a patrullar sin esas cosas.  
Me ajustaba la espada al cinturón y colgaba el arco en mi espalda mientras caminaba a mi casa por abrigo y comida.  
Ya estando cerca de mi destino, me tope a mi segundo oficial al mando.  
Sin darle tiempo ni de respirar, me acerque y en tono autoritario le ordene:  
-Prepara mi caballo, salgo hoy mismo de Westbound. Tú quedas a cargo en mi ausencia.  
Ni siquiera me respondió cuando comencé a caminar más rápido. Esto no era una excursión. Era la diferencia de volver a ver a mi amiga o no. Y no importaba cuantos reinos tendría que recorrer para encontrarla.


End file.
